1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire bonding method and a wire bonding apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a wire bonding process that is conducted in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, pads of a semiconductor chip and leads of a package are connected with wires. In this process, tip portions of the wires that are lead outside from ends of capillaries are bonded to pads, the wires are lead out from the pads, and parts thereof are bonded to the leads. Recently, due to further miniaturization and higher integration of semiconductor devices, pads of semiconductor chips have become finer and the pitch thereof has become narrower. In an attempt to prevent the wires from contacting one another, the tip portion of each capillary is made to have a smaller diameter.
However, as the reduction of the diameter of the tip portion of each capillary advances, the tip portions of the capillaries and the wires have reduced contact areas when the wires are bonded to the leads (in second bonding), such that the wires may not be sufficiently bonded to the leads, which occasionally caused bonding failures.
It is an object of the present invention to conduct highly reliable wire bonding.